Boring Boar
Boring Boar (ボリング ボアー Boringu Boaa) is a Mammal Beast that can be found on the most northeastern continent of Human World. It's name comes from the way it digs through the ground for its entire life. There is only one entrance to the tunnels they dig, the one they started when they were young. Only the females ever leave, which is in order to give birth. They eat anything and everything that they find while digging their tunnels. After the Meteor Spice fell, they were one of the few Beasts to be relatively unaffected due to living so far underground. They were chosen to be part of the Trial of Pilgrimage due to their fierceness and the fact that most people need to capture it without their eyesight. Appearance Boring Boar's are large boars that have black fur and huge tusks that they use to dig through the ground. Their eyes are just white as they have lost the ability to see due to the fact that they spend most of their lives in tunnels with almost no light. To make up for their lack of vision, they have large, sensitive ears and nose that allow them to move around perfectly fine without needing to see. Behavior Boaring Boars are highly agressive animals that will go into a violent rage whenever something enters too far into their tunnels. As soon as something enters, they stop their digging as they can smell the intruder. Because their digging takes the greatest priority, they don't want to go all the way to the entrance if they don't have to, so instead they turn around and start loudly snorting and stomping the ground, the sound echoing through the tunnels all the way to the entrance, warning the intruder to not enter any farther. If the intruder enters past a certain point, said point being different for each boar but it is always after it becomes impossible to see anything, they will silently charge towards the intruder. Once they are within striking distance, they will snort loudly right before attacking, killing whatever it was that ignored its threats then eating it. Boring Boars meet up when their tunnels connect with each other. If they are of the same sex, they will simply try to kill each other, but if they are of opposite sex from each other, they will mate. Because of this random way they encounter, they don't have a mating season. Instead, females go into heat whenever they meet up with a male. Male Boring Boars constantly emit a pheromone that only female boars notice. This pheromone will make a female go into heat, causing them to give off a pheromone that makes the male more docile, that way he doesn't just try to kill the female right away and instead mates with her. After they mate, the two boars dig in separate ways. Once the female is ready to give birth, she leaves her tunnel. She then breast feeds her litter until they are old enough to start their own tunnels, at which point she return to her own tunnel. Females are especially violent while they are protecting their litter, with their Capture Level going up as high as 93 during this time. As Food The meat of the Boring Boar is extremely tough, generally being considered unfit for cooking, as high class chefs generally prefer top quality meat that is already tender. However, while the meat is tough, it has an incredibly rich taste to it as well as what some chefs have described as the perfect amount of marbling of fat. These make it a very delicious meat for those chefs willing to tenderize it themselves. It is generally considered to be a perfect meat for stew by said chefs. Behind The Scenes *It is based off of the Erymanthian Boar of Herculean Legend. Category:SuBash Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Trial of Pilgrimage